


Missing Pieces

by verucasalt123



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Sex Without Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fruitless search</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out writing het!

As usual, Buffy and Spike both needed a few minutes to recover after having sex. It was _mind-blowing_ , always. But there were some things that never changed. Buffy had no intention of sticking around like they were an actual couple. As soon as she could stand, she started gathering her scattered clothing.

“Goddamn it”, she said, agitated, holding up a scrap of pink lace. “I can’t find the other half of my bra.”

Spike got up to assist in the search, though a bra ripped in two wasn’t going to be any use to Buffy even if they found it.


End file.
